1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a wall hanging display apparatus equipped with a wall side attachment member that is fixed to a wall and an apparatus side attachment member that is connected to the wall side attachment member.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses with reduced thickness have become widely available. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electroluminescent (EL) display are typical ones. It is proposed to use the display apparatus with reduced thickness as a photo stand by providing a stand to the back face of the apparatus and placing the apparatus on the desk or the like in a tilted manner. In addition, it is also proposed to use the display apparatus with reduced thickness by hanging on a wall instead of placing on a desk. Conventional examples of wall hanging display apparatuses are described below.
For example, JP-A-2000-206901 discloses a universal mount unit including a display side universal mount unit having a structure in which a mounting bracket like parallel crosses and a rod-like mounting bracket with predetermined tube lengths at four corners of the mounting bracket like parallel crosses are attached to the back face of a flat panel display in an engaging direction corresponding to the attachment direction of the flat panel display, and a fixing side universal unit having a structure in which a predetermined number of mounting brackets for hanging on a wall or from a ceiling for fixing the rod-like mounting bracket are provided to predetermined positions that enable fixing to a wall and engagement with the rod-like mounting bracket
In addition, JP-A-11-24576 discloses a wall hanging video apparatus having a structure in which a first U-shaped mounting bracket having pins standing on both side faces at upper portions and lower portions is fixed to the back face of the video apparatus, and a second U-shaped mounting bracket having concave recesses on both side faces at upper portions and hook notches on both side faces at lower portions is fixed to a wall face, and the pins of the upper portions are engaged with the concave recess while the pins of the lower portions are engaged with the hook notch so that the video apparatus is attached to the wall.
In addition, JP-A-10-215076 discloses a wall hanging device for a equipment cabinet including a main body of the wall hanging device with a plurality of hooks that engage a plurality of engaging holes provided to the back face of the equipment cabinet, and a lock means that prevents the equipment cabinet from moving in the direction that permits the hooks to detach from the engaging holes.
In addition, JP-U-5-34301 discloses a cabinet fixing structure. In this structure, a fixing bracket is attached to the cabinet in a movable manner, and the tip of the fixing bracket is housed in the cabinet. In this state, an upper cabinet side hook is engaged with an upper fixed side hook, while a cabinet side hook is engaged with a lower fixed side hook. Then, the fixing bracket is moved in the direction toward a cabinet fixing face so that the cabinet can be fixed.
According to the structures in all of the above mentioned publications of JP-A-2000-206901 to JP-U-5-34301, the display apparatus is fixed to the wall side component at four positions so that sufficient stability can be obtained. However, there are problems of much time and effort for attaching the components, increasing components, and the complicated structure, resulting in an increase of cost